The Password Crisis
by Altojaz and S27
Summary: GW-Boys+company need a password...Can they help? R&R!


Disclaimer: Do we own any characters??? (no) Making any money??   
(think about it)   
  
Authors' Note: This was written while us (the authors) were trying to agree  
on a password for a program. Some words may not be understodd, and we know,  
so just address a email to altojaz@yahoo.com with the words that you don't  
understand and we'll write back with the meanings. Melissa and Elaine are   
the ones trying to agree on the password with a little help (??) from the   
Gundam Boys.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Password Crisis  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
Melissa- Why not Shinigami??? *Trying Yuy's death glare, but has NO success   
(how am I suppose to make my eye brows touch my eyes???)*   
  
Duo- YEAH???!!! That's a go-  
  
Elaine- Shut up Duo. I didn't ask for YOUR opinion!!!   
  
Melissa- UH...What the heck is 'Talla'??? *Very confused look*   
  
Elaine- UGH!!! Do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you???  
  
Duo- Uryy yeah!!!   
  
Elaine- Who as-   
  
Duo- I know!!! Who asked you? Duo! Shut up!!!   
  
Melissa- Uh...umm...uh...ahrem...???   
  
Elaine- What??? What was that??? Duo has the hots for Trowa's sister   
Catherine???   
  
Trowa- What was that?   
  
Duo- *Frantic look* No~thing! Right Melissa?   
  
Melissa- Hmm...I wonder what   
Duo would look like if he was a girl.  
  
Heero- That's not hard. Anyone can mistake him for one.   
  
Elaine- REALLY!!! The first time I saw him, I asked Melissa if he was a girl.  
  
Duo- And I thought you were my friend!   
  
Melissa- So did I. As far as I'm concerned. EVERYBODY thought that you were a   
girl.   
  
Duo- Trowa? Did you-   
  
Trowa- Hell yeah.   
  
Duo- Quatre?  
  
Quatre- Well...uh...   
  
Duo- SPILL!!!  
  
Quatre- Ye-yeah...???   
  
Duo- Nooo!!!!   
  
Quatre- Listen Duo! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!  
  
Duo- Please Wufei- Why am I askin' him? Of COURSE he thought I was a girl!!!  
  
Wufei- Thought??? What??? You're NOT a girl??? I always thought that you were   
a girl with vocal problems! DISHONOR YOU!!!   
  
Duo- *Face fault* AGH!!! I am NOT a girl!!!   
  
Everybody- Ya fooled us!!!   
  
Duo- *Whimpers* Let's stop talking about my physical appearance, and go back to   
the password, PUH-LEEZEEEEE????   
  
Melissa- Hmm...Why do you look like a girl? Even if you DID cut off your braid,   
you would still look like a girl.   
  
Duo- *Jaw falls to the floor*  
  
Elaine- C'mon. Password???   
  
Melissa- Oh right!!! Umm...SAMSALOTINA!!!  
  
Elaine- *Huge face fault as Duo MANUALLY (spelled wrong? I don't give a   
qnza) puts his jaw back in place* UGH!!! Your whole life revolves around   
DOGS!!!   
  
Melissa- *Bored expression* So?  
  
Heero- Can we go now? I have a mission to complete.   
  
Elaine- Heero. This IS your mission that you have to complete.   
  
Duo- I do NOT look like a girl!  
  
Quatre- But when you were drunk, you went up to the mirror, and started flirting   
with yourself.   
  
Trowa- Yeah.   
  
Duo- No I didn't!!!   
  
Wufei- Yeah. You did.   
  
Trowa- We video taped it all.   
  
Duo- All??? *Gulps*   
  
Heero- All.   
  
Elaine and Melissa- All??   
  
Trowa- All.   
  
E+M- All???   
  
Everybody...but Duo- YES! ALL!!!   
  
E+M- WE WANNA SEE IT!!!  
  
Duo- No you don't!!!   
  
E+M- Don't tell us what we don't want, and want to do  
  
Duo- My life sucks! Shinigami will die from embarassment!!!  
  
Elaine- Can I have your eye balls when you die?   
  
Duo- What the...?   
  
Melissa- Don't ask. Enchi! Come on! He's not going to give you his eyes!   
  
Heero- Why? Is she blind?   
  
Elaine- NO! Of course I'm not blind!!!  
  
Wufei- Then wh-   
  
Melissa- She is totally ga-ga over purple eyes.   
  
Elaine- I am NOT 'ga-ga' over purple eyes!!!!!   
  
Melissa- Uh...I think the password should be...SAMZONATOR!!!!   
  
Elaine- Your kidding, right?   
  
Melissa- No.   
  
Elaine- This is going to be harder than I thought. Well...I'm going.  
  
Melissa- Okay. Call me. You better!  
  
Elaine- I'll think about it. *Walks off*   
  
Duo- Are you like...a lesbo?   
  
Melissa- WHAT???!!!  
  
Duo- Are you???   
  
Melissa- ELAINE!!! DUO'S CALLIN' US LESBOS!!! *Elaine comes running   
back, and-*   
CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo- Ow...   
  
Elaine- Teach you to pound MY face in the sidewalk!!!   
  
Duo- Who's pounding??? *Elaine starts beatin' the crap out of Duo. The other's go   
home. Not caring whether Duo lived or not. The end...or is it?*   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Author(s):I COULDN'T HELP IT!!! Duo DOES live. He's fine now.   
  
Duo- YEP! Being an anime character pays off. *Grins*  
  
Heero- Shut up Duo.   
  
Melissa- Didn't I tell you to go home?   
  
Trowa- No.   
  
Melissa- Oh...GO!!!   
  
  
  
The End  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
NOTE: This was one of our first fics, Melissa and Elaine aren't Lesbo...we all know who Elaine  
likes...but...unfortunatly...I'm not a liberty to say...I think I'm gonna die now... R&R! 


End file.
